Glee meets degrassi
by elijajulia07
Summary: The kids in Glee have to go to degrassi. will new friendships develope? maybe even relationsships
1. Chapter 1

**Just going to be a crossover, I'm going to see how this turns out molly **

**Chapter 1: McKinley meets Degrassi**

NO POV

Kids from McKinley have to go to Degrassi as a project for glee club. Canada, always cold. They weren't that excited. They were paired up with random people from Degrassi and had to spend the week with them. They all stand in front of Degrassi. They had to go to the media room. They walk into the media room and see 11 kids in the room.

"I'm guessing all of you are wondering why all of you are here?" says. Everyone nods.

"Well, the glee club is doing a project, we are paring you up and you have to spend the week with that person." Mr. Schue stated. "We have already paired you up with people." No one was really paying attention. Drew and Bianca were making out. Holly J was talking to her boyfriend, Sav, about student council. Clare and Eli were talking; Eli was obviously saying stuff to make her blush. Adam and Fiona were talking about movie night at the condo. Zane and Riley were talking; Riley had finally come out of the closet. Alli and Owen had just started going out. Each one of them had gotten a piece of paper with their partners' names.

Bianca was paired with Santana. Drew with Puck. Zane with Kurt. Peter and Sam. Holly J and Brit. Fiona and Tina. Sav and mike. Mercedes and Riley. Clare and Rachel. Eli and Finn. Adam and Quinn. Alli and Lauren. Finally Artie and Owen. They made everyone stand across from their partners.

"Looks like you found your perfect math Bee." Drew says to Bianca. She was too busy staring at her partner wide eyed. She and Santana were definitely the perfect pair, for sure! Everyone else was talking to their partners, while Drew, Bianca, Santana, and Puck were all standing next to each other.

"I don't think these picks were random, or at least for these two groups." Santana says.

"Good, I can't go a week without going to the ravine that will kill me."

"Ravine?"

"Yep, it's where all of the bad kids hang out, and god knows she has to be there." Drew says.

"Now that Owen and Alli are going out, I have to be more careful for when I go, god I hate that girl"

"Yeah Bee, I don't even remember what I saw in her, after thinking about it, I'm glad I ended up with you instead." Then their little kiss turned into them making out.

"Ummm, hello? Your partners are still here." Santana and Puck say at the same time. They roll their eyes.

"To the dot? It's like a coffee shop." Bianca says. Everyone nods.

**End, more like a prologue, GO SOTTYYYYYYYYYYYY! AMERIAN IDOL! 3 **


	2. Authors note about new chapter!

I KNOW I haven't updated and I'm so sorry! I just wanted this authors note to be a heads up! I WILL have a new chapter up by the end of this week/ weekend! Hopefully you guys haven't lost total interest in this story so you can have a good story to read! AGAIN! Sorry I haven't updated!


	3. Chapter 3: Clare and Rachel

So sorry everyone! I haven't been writing AT ALL lately! I was just in Canada at the end of June, but I am finally back on track with all my writing! This story may be updated once more this week! I am going to be in wild wood next week so I wont be updating then, but other than that you will probably get an update at least once a week if not more! Before I start the story, I would really appreciate it if you would go check out my brothers music video! watch?v=2sRNGul6JMA&feature=plcp Here is the link, but if that doesn't work just go to youtube and type in Sense by Carpe Diem! Thank you! OK! On with the story now!

~Clare's POV~

This is going to be a long week! I thought to myself looking at my partner. She walks up to me.

"Hi, I'm Rachel!" She says. Eli must be really rubbing off on me, because she seems way to happy to me!

"Hi, I'm Clare." I say and she smiles at me. I look over at Eli. Him and his partner could not be anymore opposite!

"Looks like our boyfriends are paired up." Rachel says to me.

"Really? How could you tell that Eli was my boyfriend?" I say shocked. The fact that him and I are basically polar opposites doesn't make it seem that we would EVER date.

"I can see it in your eyes, they light up every time you both look at each other."

"Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know! You know what you're doing, what do you think we should do?"

"We could go to my house and figure out what to do from there." I say and she just nods. We start to walk out of the computer lab. Maybe this wasn't going to be all that bad. I thought walking out of the computer lab. We start walking to my house. Thank goodness it was more Spring time! It would be way to cold to walk to my house if it was winter.

"It's actually not as cold as I expected it to be!" Rachel says taking off her jacket.

"It's really only cold in the winter here!" I say back to her. We walk for a couple more minutes until we arrive at my house. I notice neither of my parents were home. Typical. I dig my keys out of my bag and then unlock my door. I walk inside tossing my bag to the side and taking my shoes off. I go to sit down on the couch and Rachel follows.

"We should play 20 questions." She says.

"Ok, um, how did you and Finn meet?" I ask her.

"Well he had always been the jerky football player, until he joined the glee club, then we just kind of started going out." She smiles. "Ok, my turn! Do you have any siblings?"

"Well I **had **a sister, but she went off to Africa a couple years ago but just hasn't come back since she left." I say keeping a fake smile on my face, knowing I may never see my older sister again and she will never complete her senior year. "My turn." I say quickly changing the subject not wanting to talk about my sister. We played for a little while longer until we both started getting really bored of playing 20 questions. I look at the clock and it says 6.

"We should probably find a way for you to get to the hotel." I say to her and she looks at thew clock. Maybe I should call Eli, no I don't want her to be another person to think I have a death obsessed boyfriend or anything like that.

"Don't worry I will just call Finn!" She says taking out her phone. I walk into the kitchen to get myself some water.

"Do you want one?" I hold up my water bottle. She shakes her head no. I open my water bottle a take a sip. I go back to the couch and she puts her phone down.

"Finn is coming to get me, I just have to text him directions." I give her directions from Degrassi to my house, which is really not a long drive. All of a sudden we hear a beep from outside.

"That must be my ride!" She says giving me a hug. "Bye Clare!" She smiles.

"Bye Rachel." I smile back at her and she walks out the door. Maybe this partnership was going to be better that I thought it was.

END! I don't own anything, Degrassi or Glee, I wish I did, but sadly I don't! Anyway finally happy to get this up, there won't be one next week I will be on vacation in Wild Wood! Anyway, reviews are always loved! BYEE! Don't forget to check out my bros music video which is at past 6,000 is a week and a half! I am honestly shocked that it got so many views! Byeeee!


End file.
